A vehicle may be provided with a steering column having a clamp yoke that aids in the transmission of steering torque to a steering mechanism of the vehicle. A bolt may be inserted into the clamp yoke that applies a force to the clamp yoke to deform the clamp yoke to operatively connect the clamp yoke to a steering shaft or pinion shaft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reliable connection between the clamp yoke and the steering shaft or pinion shaft.